HOF IV
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: The Fourth installment of my House of Flesh Series which will involve only Victorious characters in erotic adult rated one shots.
1. Chapter 1:Rox Sharp Rises

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"Welcome to my 4__th__ installment of my House of Flesh series, this chapter will pick up after the events of "Who's behind that Door?" from my third story. It will be a two part story then After that, eight other new one shot stories. Also, this installment will only deal with Victorious characters only"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rox Sharp Rises**

**Robbie's Bedroom, 12:00pm**

(Robbie and Rex)

Appearing back inside his room through a method of teleportation, Rex and Robbie separated from each other. Robbie couldn't believe he was denied all that he witnesses inside of the mansion, he wasn't deliberately forgotten about; he was denied. Robbie threw himself on his bed and threw the covers over him, Rex sat on his bed turned back into dummy form, his clothes also shrank. Robbie held him and fell asleep thinking about what he wanted to do to the fellas and ladies he thought he knew. Murder was pushing it and he wasn't capable of raping any girl…but by what he saw in many of the rooms, they all turned into slutty little whores in the presence of cock.

Whatever Robbie planned to do, Rex would made sure he took it to the highest level. If he wanted to break beck's arm or injure Andre, he would make sure they were crippled or near death. As for the girls, If what they desired was cum and lots of it; he had plenty.

Rex began to melt into Robbie's body and as he disappeared, he left with a few words, _"Although I may be your Dummy…You are my Puppet."_

* * *

**Oliver Residence, 3:00am**

(Rox, Vengeance)

Hovering over Beck's home wearing a black blazer, black slacks, dress shoes, a black sash around his waist and black shades; he teleported himself inside of Beck's bedroom. Rox Stood watching the young attractive boy sleeping, he looked peaceful and slept with a smile. It was a smile that needed to be on his face, after fucking a hot chick like Cat or Trina. He didn't care much about Beck or the fact that he went around silently showing off at school or where ever his ass went. Rox leaned in and whispered into Beck's ear, Beck felt the breath of someone on his ear and woke up.

He punched the dark smoke in front of him hoping to see if it might have been someone, His fist went right through the person's face. The unknown person took a few steps back and became solid, He tossed back his blazer and stuck his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Beck jumped out of his bed with fists up, Rox made his face more clear to Beck. Beck thought it was Robbie at first, he had to ask to see if it was.

"Robbie…is that you Robbie?"

"It's not Robbie…It's ROX!" Rox "popped" in front of Beck and punched him hard in his stomach, Beck almost lifted up off the ground Rox punched him so hard. Beck fell on his floor holding his waist in pain, Rox smiled and kicked Beck repeatedly on his head till blood appeared. Rox mounted Beck and punched him hard with some lefts and rights, with a good 12 punches thrown he took some of Beck's blood from the cut on his wound and licked it off his fingers.

Rox moved off him and lifted his head up by grabbing a hand full of his Hair, Rox smiled and smacked beck's face around, adding insult to injury. Beck tried his best to speak, Rox dropped his head and looked around for something. Beck's Pear phone was on his nightstand and turned it on, cracking the lock on it was no problem. Rox shot his dummy hand into beck's back to extract information. He took his hand back and pressed the numbers that unlocked the lock. He searched trough the calls and messages and chose one from Cat. He pressed a button to replay a message from earlier.

"_Hey Beck…I know you and Jade are like still going out and stuff, but what happened back there in the mansion was really good. I had no idea you could make me do stuff like that…whenever you and Jade are having one of your little…scuffles…call me, ok stud."_

Robbie's anger gave Rox more power and a bloodlust so dangerous it threatened to kill Beck where he laid. Rox knelt down and grabbed Beck by his throat, _"Ready to Die?" _he asked the bloody battered boy. Rox would have crushed Beck's throat like a toothpaste tube had it not been for Robbie's side feeling more sympathy than anger towards Beck. Rox dropped Beck again but this time turned into Robbie, he stepped out of the room to knock on Beck's parent's room. With his parents coming out of their room, Rox teleported out of the house and popped in the early morning night sky flying.

"_What the hell was that Rex!? You were going to kill him! I don't want to kill anyone!"_

"Don't feed me this weak guy sympathy shit! I'm feeding off of your emotions Robbie boy, you were getting angry at the message! Not me, YOU! I'm only here to help you because you're to much of a pushover and a Softee to do it all yourself!"

* * *

**Valentine Residence, 4:00 am**

(Rox, Lust)

Rox teleported from the open sky to the interior of Cat's Bedroom, he was welcomed to the sight of a tender looking Cat valentine. Snuggling up to one of her many stuffed animals. Rox removed his blazer, shirt and slacks. He took his shoes off and used his black sash to tie Cat's hands together. Cat moaned and pushed her stuffed animal which fell on the floor, Rox snaked his way under the covers and positioned his hard cock right on top of Cat's crotch. He liked that she wore panties and a tank top with no Bra. He positioned himself just right between her thighs, he felt under her the luscious sweet plump ass cheeks of hers. He lifted her tank top up and rested it just above her breasts, he held her tied hands with one hand and squeezed her breasts with his other. He sucked hard and long on her nips, Cat moaned and grinded her crotch on him.

Cat opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of Rox that looked like they stared into the core of her soul, Rox lifted his head up from her chest to give her a kiss. Cat protested and tried screaming for help, that was a mistake she won't soon forget. Rox switched hands and smacked her across her face, that got her to shut up.

"You fucking scream one more time and I'll break your fucking face… Now tell me Cat, are you really this much an Air head that you forgot to mention to Tori that there was someone important missing from tonight's orgy at the vacant Mansion in the hills tonight?"

Cat had tears in her eyes as she thought about his question, Rox was growing impatient and so was his dick. He changed face to give Cat a better look and hear at his voice.

"It was me Cat, Robbie…why would you guys forget about me. I don't know why you or Tori would forget about me…don't you guys like me?" asked a sad Robbie.

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't remember Robbie…next time when there's another party, I'll call you and this time we'll go together." _

that sounded like a wonderful idea to Robbie, But Rex was still feeding off the hidden anger and rage from Robbie. He didn't accept Cat's promise and instead suppressed Robbie back into Rox and made their own party with her. He managed to get her panties off and he immediately thrust into her hard. Cat always thought he be gentle, but this wasn't Robbie and he could care less about her sensibilities; he just wanted to fuck her, so why was her pussy quivering with lust? He ripped off her top just to feel her nude body against him. It stimulated her to rub her tits against a boy's bare chest. Her orgasm built quickly as his hard deep thrusts made her pussy tremble with desire. Her orgasm exploded as she wrapped her ankles around his ass. It felt incredible to lie quietly with his big hard cock still deep inside her.

"Get up on your hands and knees. I want to do you from behind, it's my favorite position."

Right now Cat denied him nothing so she did as he told her. Fucking into her from this new position was stimulating her clit causing her to build toward her second orgasm. She loved his deep hard thrusts into her. She liked the rough and wild sex she was getting. Her pussy squeezed tightly on his cock and the spasms of her vaginal muscles were trying to draw his dick deeper into her. The spurting of his more than normal cum put her over the top and she had her second orgasm. She collapsed down on the bed and his cock withdrew from her still throbbing pussy.

Robbie surfaced once more and kissed Cat on her forehead, he rolled her covers which was on the floor, on her. He even handed her a stuffed animal she threw for her to hold on to.

"You're weak Robbie….weak" Rex told his owner.

* * *

**West Residence, 6:00 am**

(Rox, Dominance)

The sun was rising and Rox's body could only stay solid until the next night came rolling in, still his cock was hungry for something more spicy and filled with a lot of dominant arrogant energy. He was thinking of none other than Jade West, he already put her boyfriend in a coma and not in a grave. Now he wanted to put her pussy in a coma, Robbie and Rex argued about leaving her and not leaving her alone. Rex's argument won out overall, When would a chance like this come again in his lifetime? Never.

Jade woke up early to brush her teeth and to take a shower, Rox was running out of juice and teleported inside of Jade's room where it would be nice and dark, he was sure of it.

Once inside he looked around and found that no one was inside of her bedroom, he heard the shower water running in the bathroom. She was taking a shower, still he figured when she came back In he should store energy in dummy mode. He shrunk to the size of a dummy and waited. Jade came in an hour later when the sun was shining, Jade's curtains kept the light out and kept him from turning back into living Rex and Robbie. When jade reached to open the curtains, Rox shot his hand to stop jade from opening them. She turned back with a shocked expression on her face to see what held her hand. Rox Sharp was sitting on the corner of her room and began to grow back to size.

"Hello Jade…I'm here along with my friend Robbie Shapiro, you know the fella who you and your dumb fucking friends forgot to call over to that smashing orgy last night"

"Orgy? I don't really care…who the hell are you!? Get out of my Room!" she said defiantly.

Rox smirked and said only one word to her, "Submit"

Her heart was pounding with anticipation as she waited for him to speak. He stared at her for a long time, taking in her sparkly eyes peeking out at him through long lashes, the way her teeth grazed her bottom lip when she was exited.

Her eyes widened in excitement, then narrowed in defiance as she replied "make me."

She turned and ran, knowing she wouldn't get far, He caught up with her as she ran into a dead end. She stood there breathing hard as she realised there was no way out. He stepped towards her and she tried to run past him, but he grabbed her round the waist with one arm and pushed her back against the wall. He used the weight of his body to hold her there whilst he grabbed both of her wrists and held them up above her head.

* * *

They were both panting hard, their faces so close to each other. "Submit" he said again as their lips almost touched. "NO" she said through gritted teeth, and her body writhed against him as she tried to get away. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face away, still defiant despite her position. He growled, and took both her wrists in one hand, still pressed against the wall above her head. Rox removed the Towel off her and sat her down on her bed, he spread her still wet thighs apart and brought his tongue down on her wet cunt.

Feeling Rox's tongue on her slit and the way he used his thumbs to spread her vaginal lips apart, he opened wide so he could lick all around her slutty pink hole. Jade fell back on the bed and caressed the strange boy's head, Jade felt a twinge stemming from her clit when Rox started sucking and nibbling on it, which made her gasp uncontrollably.

"I Don't know who you are…but you're so good at eating pussy," she complimented breathlessly. "You're driving me crazy!" Rox reached up to cover her mouth, with his other puppet like had he stretched it over to her door to lock it. Jade grabbed a handful of black hair as she came screaming on Rox's hand, her juices came flowing out just as he removed his tongue off her clit. He removed his clothes and got right on Bed with jade, he turned her around on her back and stroked his cock before her, she took her fingers and spread her own pussy for him; showing him where to insert his weapon inside of her.

With Jade completely comfortable with all of this, Rox fucked Jade like a dog in heat, her bed rocked back forth, the headboard hitting the wall behind it. He took her legs and placed them firmly on his shoulders and pounded his dick into her, she reframed from wrapping her arms around the stranger and instead held the edges of her bed. Rox kept this up for a few minutes when he felt Jade's tight walls convulse and tighten around him, he pulled out and moved over just below her breasts to jerk and shoot his creamy goo on top of her jugs and face. With jade clearly satisfied, Rox attempted to teleport out of the room but Robbie surfaced and told her what had happened to Beck.

"What!? Oh my god is he dead!?" jade asked in a panic.

"He's ok…look don't go to school today, go to the hospital…. he needs you now."

Rex didn't like him talking about what they did, even if he did make up a lie about beck being jumped "You open you're mouth one more time and you can do this all on your own Robbie!"

"Sorry Rex…_bye jade_." he said in whisper.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next, The cycle of revenge continues on in the Second Part." _


	2. Chapter 2:Rox Sharp Begins

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **"Second part to my Rox Sharp related story, Next targets are Andre Harris, Tori Vega and Lastly Trina Vega."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rox Sharp Begins **

**Robbie's Bedroom, 8:00 am**

(Robbie and Rex)

Rox teleported back into Robbie's bedroom and separated from his owner, Rex turned into a dummy and fell on the bed. Robbie felt the need to throw up, teleportation was a stomach churning experience that induced vomiting. Robbie went running into his bathroom and hurled, in his vomit he saw Beck and Jade's face. He wanted to get back at them but if it meant hurting them or possibly forcing himself on the girls: then maybe all of this was a bad idea.

Then again, he remembered all of their satisfied faces and realized none of them cared if he was missing out. All each and everyone of them cared about was their own self satisfaction and how much they could get it, he shouldn't care about them, because none of them cared about him.

Robbie walked back into his room and locked the door behind him, he threw himself on his bed and rested. Apparently he still had friends that cared, he got a call from Tori telling him to come to the hospital to be there for Beck. Robbie unplugged his telephone and answering machine, he didn't want to hear it.

"They can call you for when a friend is hurt Robbie…but they had no idea you were hurting last night, Fuck them Robbie." Rex only fanned the flames in his owner's heart. "When that sun goes down Robbie…let's finish off the last batch."

* * *

**Andre Harris, After School 5:00 (evening)**

(Rox vs. Harris)

Sitting in Music class working on new beats for a song, Andre worked hard thinking about what had happened to his best friend and if the beats he created on his key board fit with his lyrics. Rox teleported to the inside of the school and made his way to Music class. Rox took the image more of Robbie than that of Rex or a new face, that way when Robbie is handing Andre's ass to him; he'll know who did it to him. Rox found the door of the class and stepped in, Rox grabbed a chair and threw over to where Andre was sitting.

"What The Fuck! Robbie!? What the hell you think you're doing!" yelled out Andre.

"Already forgotten about me and yet you haven't, you still care about when your best friend get's his head ass handed to him instead of me getting some ass. Put your hands up Andre, let's do this…I'm dying to put you in the hospital next!"

Andre figured that someone he knew might have hurt Beck, and if it truly was Robbie; then he had no other option then to beat his ass. Andre took his shirt off and charged at Rox with fists drawn for blood.

Standing with blood on his fists dripping on the floor, Rox dragged the unconscious body of Andre out of the building and called the ambulance. It was really Robbie who kept feeling sympathy for his friends that his friend kept hurting. Andre's face was lumpy, his lip was cut and he had bruises all over his body and face. All Rox had was bruise under his right eye, Andre was quick with his punches; but Rox was much faster. He left Andre's body on the cold floor and went to go after Tori Vega.

* * *

**Vega Residence, 7:30pm**

(Rox, Tori, Vega)

Both Trina and Tori had stayed home after hearing what had happened to Beck, they would get another shocker after a certain real live boy and dummy fusion have their fun. Robbie wanted to see Trina first but Rex wanted to get to Tori before the traitor. Robbie's emotions won out and he made his way towards Trina's bedroom door.

Trina sat in front of her computer chatting with people, She updated her mood status on the Slap as "Sad" her mood would soon change from feeling sad to feeling glad. Rox opened the door and introduced himself,

"Trina…hey what's going on sugar?"

Trina was spooked and jumped out of the chair she was sitting on, she stood up and looked at the intruder inside of her bedroom/ house. He wore dark clothing like he just finished coming back from a funeral, or Goth party except without all stupid makeup. His face looked like Robbie at first but Robbie had never had such black eyes or hair, she also didn't think he knew of fancy dressing.

"who the hell are you!? What are you doing in my house? How did you get here!"

"it pains me really Trina…all I wanted was to spark your interests, you grabbed my attention, all I ever wanted you baby doll. maybe get some things going, just you and me….Robbie."

Trina wasn't haven't any of it, even if this stranger was Robbie he had broken and entered into her home and bedroom. Rox undid his blazer, shirt and sash. He had a Bruce lee body going and Trina liked, still she reached under her bed for a bat and wasted no time in swinging it at the boy's head. The Bat fractured and snapped off after making contact with the supposed Robbie, Dozens of Dummy hands sprung from his back and surrounded them both. Trina tried to run towards her window but that was blocked by a wall of bleeding flesh.

"why Trina…why don't you like me? I love you Trina…and…whether you like it or not, I'm gonna make you mine."

That was all the real Robbie said before Rex took over, "Now we will fuck what little brains you got inside that skull. Hands! Get the Cumslut!"

On orders the floating hands grabbed and held Trina down, they tied her hands kept her on her knees. The oldest Vega was no match for hands smacking her and giving her ass multiple smacks, Rox undid his pants and boxers. His cock engorged with the veins sticking out, with his cock head at the entrance of her pussy he asked her,

"So I couldn't help but notice how much you love cum on you…and in you, on the count that I saw what you were doing in that mansion last night. That's right…you forgot, just like how everyone forgot to call me. But now I'm making my own party as I go along all you little whore. It's true ask Cat and Jade…as for the fellas, well let's say they won't remember what happened to them."

"Oh my god it was you…you hurt Beck!…I can't fucking believe you Robbiiieee! OH FUCK! STOP! STOP PLEASE!"

* * *

Rox pushed himself in without mercy and began pounding away at Trina's pussy, her ass was more round and defined which was very much to his liking. His balls smacked back and forth against her dripping pussy as he pushed as much as himself in him. Trina was drooling and panting, she couldn't deny the pleasure shooting up from her genitals up to her brain, she began moaning and bucking back against his amazing cock. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and began pounding into her silly, his climax was coming and Trina's walls tightened.

"AAHHH! Fuck Trina!" he groaned loudly as he shot his manly seed in her.

Trina wished she could scream but she was too sensitive to respond, pulling out of her he saw her pissing herself and her hole dripping with his cum. He smirked and gave each of her ass cheeks a well deserved smack.

"For someone who doesn't have a boyfriend, goes around giving any guy a Blow job or a tit job…I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend, but first I gotta know what your sister feels like…and after that…who knows"

Trina apart from the other girls actually crawled to him and began sucking him off, he was surprised. She had amazing tits and large ones, he positioned his cum covered, juice ridden cock between her jugs, squeezed them tight and pistoned his meat stick between her fun bags. Trina opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to lick the head of his dick which slid up and down between her tits. Trina held her tits for him as he came a second time, this time glazing her entire face. She chuckled and made him sit down on her bed, he was tired but not done, He ran his fingers through Trina's hair as she sucked him off.

Both teens heard Trina's knob turn and who came in was none other than the star herself, Tori watched in shock and horror as her sister sucked hungrily and greedily on a strange boy's cock. She sucked it so hard and fast she smacked her lips and cheeks on his crotch, Tori made a quick retreat for the door but one of the dummy hands came shooting out from Rox's back which slammed the door shut.

"Trina! Who the Hell is this!?" Trina ignored her sister's concern and continued to suck and rubbed Rox's cock and balls.

"Hello Tori Vega, do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No that's why I asked my sis-"

"I am the fusion of a very unhappy boy and a boy who just loves Pussy. I already had the pleasure of tasting that air head Cat valentine, Hidden slut Jade and your beautiful sister right here….oh man look at her go."

More dummy hands shot out from Rox's back and ripped off Tori's shirt, jeans, bra and panties. She yelled for Trina to help her but Trina was like a doll, just staring at what Rox was about to do to her sister. Rox had the amazing ability to get hard at will and engorge his member to really please those frigid ones. Tori slapped and even punched his gorgeous clean face, but to no avail he was to powerful and determined.

"HELP! SOMEBODY OH GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed, Trina crawled over to her sister and held her mouth shut.

* * *

"Thanks Trina…you know something, I really do love you" he gave Trina a kiss and prepared to slide himself inside Tori, Tori cried and looked into Trina's eyes and saw her pupils were dilated. Did he drug her? "ARGH!" her muffled scream shouting into Trina's hand when Rox pushed himself inside of her. Rox wrapped her long beautiful legs around him and thrusted into her. Her back arched when he engorged himself inside her, her screams turned into moans.

Tori was relaxed enough to quit fighting back and just accept it, she dug her nails into his back and tilted her head back. Her tits heaved up and down, she never felt so good, her pussy never felt so filled, sure she had a few boys inside her but none compared to him. She knew this was rape in all forms but on the contrary she was enjoying it, the way he sucked on her nipples and the way he gripped her ass instead of her hips felt amazing. Trina was feeling left out and removed her hand off of Tori's mouth now that she submitted to the pleasures of the flesh. She grabbed a rubber cock from under her bed which was in a shoe box and sucked on it, she kneaded her breast and shoved the rubber phallus inside her wet cunt. She watched and matched the rhythm to Rox's thrusts with her toy that she pushed in and out of her.

"C'mon Robbie do her like you did me" Trina suggested, Rox smirked and pulled out of Tori, both sisters were amazed that such a thick cock could even go inside them.

Rox turned Tori over and gave her ass cheeks hard smacks to stimulate her, he admired that her pussy now took his shape and pushed himself back in. kneeled in front of her sister, Trina held the rubber cock in front of her Pussy and made her sister suck on it like it was her own cock Tori licked and sucked on the dick expertly. Rox grabbed Tori's hands with one hand and smacked the same ass cheek as he plowed into her repeatedly.

"FUUCCKK! OH MY GOD REX!…I'M CUUMMINGG!" she managed to yell out with Trina's rubber cock still in her mouth.

Rox spilled his seed inside of Tori with a loud groan, and Trina who held her rubber cock in one hand, fingered her pussy and rubbed on her clit with her other hand. She pulled the cock out of Tori's mouth and squirted her sister's face with her girl cum, Tori's arms were sore, along with her pussy. Trina too was tired and blacked out, Rox lifted himself up and dressed himself. He felt proud at what he had done, he hurt the people who hurt his owner and overall everything went according to Rex's plan.

* * *

**Next Day, 7:00 am**

(Robbie Shapiro)

When the next day came rolling by, Robbie awoke on his bed feeling good and satisfied. It was one of those days where nothing could go wrong. He got out of his bed to take a shower, when he came out he received a call from Trina calling him to come to the hospital. Robbie figured it revolved around Andre, he got dressed and went to the hospital. Sitting on his cabinet like a normal toy, Rex sat motionless.

At the hospital, Robbie was amazed and relieved to see that Beck and Andre were doing alright. He knew what had happened to them but they had no memory of who or what had done it to them, and apparently neither did the girls. Jade sat and laid with Beck. Tori and Cat comforted Andre. Trina pulled Robbie out of the room and gave him a note, it was an invitation to a party which involved other teens. Robbie folded the paper and smirked, he walked back into the room and said nothing.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters coming soon." _


	3. Chapter 3:And The Winner Is

_H.O.F** IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

A/N _"A little Threesome between Jade, Beck and Tori. I'll also be doing guest requests after this story, a Candre was requested and i'll be doing it."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: And The Winner is…**

**Hollywood Arts, Outside Area**

(Beck, Jade, Tori)

"Look can we stop talking about this you two? It's beginning to sound very weird and it's going to make me sick" said beck who didn't look comfortable sitting next to his girlfriend, talking to Tori that her own pussy was indeed tighter than hers.

Tori chuckled and bit down on her sandwich that she brought from her own home, jade looked bothered and grabbed Beck's arm and placed it comfortably around her neck.

"Oh please tori, if you're saying that just because you think Beck fucks me and makes love to me on a daily basis, you're half right then. But I doubt your cunt can be any tighter, who was the last guy you even fucked just for the fun of it?"

Tori said nothing, instead she looked over to beck who in a way, was telling her to end all of this somehow someway.

"Fine jade! if you think your worn out snatch it tighter than mine's, how about all three of us get together at my place. Bring a toy if you like, that way we can see who's pussy has the most friction. What you think about that you Bitch. And if Beck want's to, he should also stretch the both of us out."

"Eh! stop right there Vega, I wouldn't mind fucking your stupid little pussy with a fake cock, but Beck's cock is off limits to everyone except m-"

"Actually jade dear… my love and light of my eyes," beck did his best to cut her off while sounding sweet.

"with your permission if you don't mind, if tori isn't at all tight…then I would love to show her what I'm made of."

Jade looked ticked off, but Beck's smile and the kisses he planted on her cheek and temples made her feel lenient towards the idea. She really couldn't resist when he did such things to her in plain view of the public.

"Fine Tori, if beck here wants to try you out… then I'm convinced, but if you even kiss him in the slightest while he fucks you senseless; I'll burn a hot hole through your head that you'll be spitting gum out through your forehead.

* * *

**Vega Residence, After School**

(Beck, Jade, Tori)

Trina had returned home earlier than Tori did, she said she had a date with an un-named boy from school. Tori had asked her sister if she preferred white boys over Spanish or Black boys. Her question was odd but not offensive in anyway.

"Hey baby sis, if it has a pulse in it's cock and can shoot hot white foam, I'll give him a chance."

Tori laughed and hugged her sister, she took a moment to think about what was going to happen soon. The doorbell rang and both sisters ran to go see who it was, Trina pushed Tori aside and fixed her skirt that she was wearing, she fixed her boobs that her shirt did little to hide the shapes of them. She opened the door, and found Beck and Jade standing together side by side. Jade came with a book bag and a fake smile, Beck just came looking chill and relaxed like he always did.

"Not really the Vega I wanted to see but it'll have to do, where's your sister at Ms. No Talent."

"screw you jade!" shot back Trina.

"Alright Trina, big sister, go wait for your date in the kitchen or in the backyard. Tori pushed her sister away, she invited Jade and Beck into her home.

Beck went over to give Trina a hug, Trina smiled and hugged him back. She didn't mind hugging him and holding on to him all day long, of course jade wouldn't allow it. She grabbed Beck and pulled him back over to her.

"Ok babe that's enough of that, now I'm gonna have to clean and wash your clothes of dirt and no talent." Tori led the two up the stairs up to her room, leaving Trina alone to wait for her date.

* * *

Inside Tori's room, jade wasted no time in removing her book bag and getting Beck undressed. Beck kissed Jade with so much passion, feeling up on her crotch and squeezing her ass like there was no tomorrow. Tori knew jade was doing this to get her going, and it was working. Tori sat down on her bed and removed her jeans, she went to work on massaging and rubbing the mound of her pussy. Beck saw the girl who he loved second only to Jade playing with herself, blood rushed to his growing cock and grinded himself on Jade's crotch.

Jade separated her lips from Beck's to get herself out of her own clothes, Beck stopped her when she reach the zipper of her pants. Beck knelt down and unzipped her pants, he pulled them down along with her red and black panties. Jade's legs were shaking since she knew what was coming from him, she looked over her shoulder and saw Tori staring at Beck sucking the hard nub of Jade's clit and running his tongue all over inside her vaginal lips.

"what's the matter Vega? In a hurry to get your lame pussy sucked and licked…_MMM~ _baby you make me feel so good. Look go work on that bitch's pussy too, try not to enjoy it to much ok" Jade told Beck.

Jade kissed Beck, getting a taste of her juice on his lips. Beck removed his pants and left only his boxers on. Tori's breathing and self play increased, he was getting closer to her sacred treasure. He pulled his dick out of the pee hole in his boxers and jerked off to tori rubbing her clit and slipping two fingers in her wet glistening snatch.

"_Mmmm~ _Beck…come here" Tori asked very sweetly and wantonly.

"what is it Tori…what do you want," beck pressed her on, "I want you…inside me. Please, I want you in me right now"

* * *

Beck pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them, he positioned his cock head at Tori's entrance and felt the heat radiate off of it. It was super intense, Beck slowly pushed himself in her. there was something strange, he wasn't getting all the way inside her. He knew now why Tori chuckled and said nothing after Jade had challenged her, he was gentle and with a mild push; he took Tori's virginity.

"Ow!" yelped Tori from the sharp pain, she held both her hands at her mouth.

Her eyes were closed, she tried to get past the first time pain every girl experiences. Jade looked over to Beck and Tori to see what the yelping was all about. she saw Beck positioned between Tori, possibly about to fuck her brains out. This gave her the perfect opportunity to try out her fake cock on Tori's innocent mouth. While Beck slowly thrusted himself in Tori, Jade positioned her body over tori and squatted, she had on a flesh covered strap on not much bigger than Beck's own real cock.

"Take it Tori! Suck this cock you little slut, after my baby is done screwing you; I'm gonna give a shot at trying to make you cum."

Tori gagged and teared up as Jade thrusted the rubber phallus down her throat.

"God damn Beck you and the guys are so lucky to have one. I think I would have came from just having it sucked." mentioned jade, she grabbed her hair and tied it in a pony tail with a rubber band she carried around her hand.

"Trust me baby…you girls can complain about a guy not being able to hold out, but give us some credit when we're going at it for an hour…hell I'm glad I'm even able to make you cum without all the foreplay" replied beck.

by now he was slamming hard into Tori. Her small breasts bounced up and down, Beck pulled out and gave Jade's ass a smack. He knew who had won this little game from the moment beck slipped it inside Tori. Jade pulled the toy out of Tori's mouth with a wet popping sound, Jade had grabbed Tori's legs and placed them firmly on her shoulders. She knew what to do from here from what Beck did so expertly on her own pussy.

"Hope you like it deep Vega [positions the cock at her entrance] because I'm not gonna stop until I feel you cum." with that said jade fucked tori like a dog in heat.

Beck stood back and watched both girls moan and shake. The scent emanating from both the girls sex was strong and kept Beck nice and hard, jade felt the bump behind the strap on rubbing her clit whenever she humped and pushed herself inside Tori. She was losing feelings in her legs and crotch,

"aahh fuck I can't keep going! Shit I'm gonna cum!" she yelled out.

* * *

She pulled out of Tori and rubbed her pussy under the crotchless harness. She fingered herself wildly, Tori watched her do it and joined her.

"Beck baby I need you" she called out for him.

She undid the harness of the strap on and laid back on Tori's bed next to her and spread her legs. Beck did his magic and pumped himself into his girlfriend, Tori looked and saw Jade just wetting her bed and spraying her cum as beck took control of her, just as Jade had her, Beck threw Jade's legs over his shoulder and drilled into Jade. He played with her engorged clit and kneaded her breasts. Jade came hard, squirting and spasming under Beck.

Beck pulled out of her and went over to Tori to give her equal treatment. Like with Jade, he too managed to bring Tori to her own orgasm from penetration. Tori looked over at jade with half closed eyes and saw jade was still reveling in her orgasm.

She reached out to kiss beck, beck kissed back quickly whispering to her, "you're the winner," tori smiled and laughed a bit.

"So babe…I was tighter than Vega right? Tell me I was."

Beck couldn't give Jade an immediate answer. He had both ladies get on their knees so he could spurt his baby slime on their faces. Jade being the aggressor, drank his cum and rubbed and smacked his dick all over Tori's lips and cheeks.

"See Vega, I always win. just be glad I allowed you to taste Beck"

Tori picked up her clothes, dressed herself and asked both Jade and Beck to leave.

Back downstairs, Trina's date had finally arrived. Trina fixed her hair and skirt in the living room mirror, she went over to the door and opened it. It was a tall boy, the size of Beck. He had slick back brown hair, a brown three piece suit and two toned dress shoes. A golden pocket watch hung from his waist coat, He looked like royalty to Trina.

"Hey Trina…it's me, James" Trina couldn't control herself and jumped on him.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters to come soon"_


	4. Chapter 4:V for Vaginal

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"Cat goes into a DVD store to rent out a move, "V- for Violence". However, she walks into an old Porno movie store called Green eyes and rents the wrong Movie."_

**Chapter 4: V- for Vaginal**

**Vega Residence, Friday Card game**

**(**Everyone)

After school Tori and her friends went back to her place to play some cards after a week of school had ended, Jade came with Beck and Andre came with Cat. Robbie came alone, deciding it was best to leave his freaky dummy Rex home. Cat wanted to play Uno instead of regular number cards, but the rest of them wanted to play numbers. Cat dragged Andre with her to the kitchen table and played Uno with him.

"aww come on Cat stop being a cry baby and lets rejoin the other, Uno is something kids in middle school play at lunch or.."

"I'm starting Andre! it's your turn to drop a card" responded Cat.

"Really Cat? C'mon stop this"

"I said drop a card already Andre!" Cat stood up out of her chair and lunged herself at him, Andre held her by her hands as she kicked him on his shins.

Watching the scuffle from the card table, Robbie commented on Cat's behavior of that being of an action hero he saw on a movie.

"You guys wanna know what's funny, right now Cat is acting like Max Champion. Leader of a rogue gang who always deals with his problems with his kicks and punches, never with guns or knives. Watching Cat makes me wanna do some karate or kung fu."

"How about you shut up or I'll stick my foot up your ass, and we can see how my kick compares to Max champion nerd." replied Jade with a cold smirk.

"Ha! You're nothing compared to Max Champion! Hey cat go to a DVD joint and order…V- FOR VIOLENCE! If you wanna learn to kick ass"

Cat who was on top of Andre biting his ear, released it and smiled. She wrapped her hands tighter around Andre's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Andre dealt with her easily but had a few words for Robbie,

"Don't give her tips on how to kick ass when she was biting my damn ear! Cat really stop that hurts"

"_Cat stop_…_that hurts_, and you're calling me the baby? Oh yeah I'm definitely gonna get [pulls his hair] V-FOR VIOLENCE!"

"AAHH! My Hair Cat!"

* * *

**Next Day, Green Eyes XXX Videos Store**

(Cat)

Taking the advice from Robbie during last night's failed card game, Cat Valentine went into a video store to see if they had the movie V- for Violence. What she didn't know was that she walked into the wrong store, a store called Video Nut was right next to the one she walked into.

Cat walked into a small row where the words "Action Movies" was labeled, Little did she know that every movie in the store was all about the action. She searched for the movie in the letter V section, she came up with the movie, or what she thought was the movie. She grabbed a DVD movie with a cover presenting the letter V with barbwires and flesh around it. Had she looked a little closer she would have seen that the title was not V- for Violence but V- for Vaginal. Cat giggled and skipped her way to the counter to pay for the rental.

The lady working the cashier took a look at Cat and asked how old she was, Cat raised her eyebrow, smiled at her and answered, "Eighteen, duh. Here you wanna see my I.D."

"That's ok…here's your movie, I hope you like seeing deep penetration."

"Thanks, wait what?"

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Living Room**

(Cat, Andre)

With the movie in her possession, Cat didn't want to watch the movie alone so she called up Andre who was working out in his home. Cat waited for him to come by, meanwhile she changed out of the clothes she was wearing for something more P.E. Andre was on his way and he brought a bag of chips and two bottles of pop, Andre though a lot about it and wondered what had gotten into Cat lately. Her attitude turned more aggressive and she acted less like herself, he hoped this wasn't some last minute change in her life: He liked her the way she was.

Andre knocked on Cat's door and waited, Cat opened the door wearing grey sweat pants and a oversized white shirt that belonged to Andre. she looked her friend up and down and pulled him into her home, Andre poured some soda into two cups he grabbed from Cat's kitchen. Cat pulled out a bowl from one of her kitchen cabinets and filled it with the popcorn Andre brought, Cat bumped the side of her ass on Andre when he filled his own cup. She hugged him and tried to kiss his neck, but he kept moving his head one side. Not to long ago Andre and her had sex, Andre was the first boy she had ever slept with and given her virginity to. Perhaps this was the cause why she was acting different around him, had he been ignoring her? They were still friends nonetheless.

"C'mon Cat let's watch your action packed Movie already."

Andre took his seat on her sofa and watched her try to slip in the CD in the DVD player, he stood up to help her. He pressed play and sat back with her, he let an arm rest around her neck as the movie began to play. Just as Cat grabbed a few popcorn in her hand to eat, There was an odd beginning to the movie, it showed all kinds of animals having sex; including monkeys. Andre was shocked, Cat laughed and pointed at the images. The movie began with an "Army Man" in a fictional country called Vaj-nam, his base was under siege by hot dark skinned, bit titted babes with water balloons.

Andre stood up to turn off the television but Cat held him back, The movie turned hot when the enemy babes came from all corners of the jungle Army man's base was at. He ran into his Barracks but was captured by nets thrown at him. The babes took him back to their own base and dumped him on a Bed, they started by stripping his shirt and undoing his pants. Andre was now really trying to get the movie out of the DVD.

"Damn it Cat this isn't an Action movie…this is a porno!" shouted Andre who sounded embarrassed also.

"But the label said ACTION from where I picked it up!…Andre Leave the Movie in!"

"Noo!" he responded.

Cat tugged with all her might and brought him back to the Sofa where she mounted him, Andre tried getting her off but her sweet cherry kisses that she planted on his lips and neck area were tickling him. He gave in and snaked his hands inside her sweatpants and felt that his red headed friend wasn't wearing anything underneath. Andre looked her in her brown eyes and then traced the outlines of her lips with his own. He closed the gap between their faces and sucked face with her, Cat ran her fingers through his hair and grinded her crotch on his growing bulge.

Andre lifted her and wrapped her legs around him, He turned her around and laid her on her sofa to hump her. Cat sucked his tongue and explored every space between his teeth, the aroma from his cologne was strong and only speeded her need for something thick and hot between her legs. Andre placed her down, he moved his hands into her sweatpants, he felt her muscles tense up slightly as he ran his fingers across her smooth, bald pussy. Slowly he rubbed her clitoris, feeling the flesh that covered it he felt her getting warmer.

He laid her down on the couch and pulled down her sweatpants, Cat spread for him and he took over. He touched her where she wished, Andre had to position himself just right to lick her properly, first he kissed her shoulders, chest, navel and lastly her gold. Slowly and forcefully, like a surgeon Andre licked her labia and sucked on her Clitoris. He held her firmly by her hips as he lapped at her,

"Mmmmmm" Cat moaned.

Andre never really had the option or opportunity to perform oral sex on the few girls he's been with, yeah he sucked a few clits but to drink a girl like fine wine like he was doing to Cat was different. Cat's pussy produced thick streams of cream as well as trickles of fluid, all running and covering her entire pussy and thighs in a glistening film. She tasted delicious and it drove them both wild.

"Oh Andre" she cried softly, "Andre…Fuck it's so good, make me cum! Make me cum!" she cried.

She dug her hands into his hair as came on his tongue which was deep inside her hot constricting hole, Andre wiped the fluids on his mouth area and sat up.

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Cat's Bedroom**

(Cat, Andre)

Andre took his red headed friend to her bedroom to continue what they started in the living room, they were in a such a hurry they forgot to take out the movie. Andre positioned himself between Cat's thighs which she kept closed, he tried to force them apart but Cat needed something from him first. Andre leaned in and gave her a kis, Cat smiled as they kissed and gave his ass a smack.

She spread for him and grabbed his hard cock and pressed it on her clit, Andre moved up and down exciting her love button and making her practically wet herself. He fondled her breasts and continued his motions, Andre moved down just bit where his dick finally slid inside of her. He slid all the way, balls deep inside of her she squeezed tightly and firmly around his meat stick.

"Oh fuck Andre…baby, I'm gonna squeeze my pussy until I suck all of your cum out. Now Fuck me! Please!"

Andre plowed and pounded his balls on her cunt as as he fucked her, Andre sucked on her breasts and kissed her. But her constant moaning and yells made it difficult to hold a long passionate kiss.

"ANDRE MY PUSSY! AAHH! AAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! BABY PLEASE!"

Her pleas for more drove him wild, perspiration collected on his back and forehead, as it did all over Cat's body too. Not to long after moaning and yelling, Cat arched her back in the tell-tale convulsions of an orgasm. He began to pound Cat's pussy like a fiend, no longer pausing to stimulate her clit with his dick. Sweat collected on his forehead as beads. Finally, his cock twitched slightly and he could feel the pressure begin to build. He continued pounding until he couldn't hold back any longer.

He gripped Cat's hips and thrusted his cock all the way into her and held it there as his cock erupted. Andre's cock twitched during every spurt and it seemed as if it would never stop. he worried for a split second that he might have really pushed his luck, but his orgasm finally subsided. He paused for a moment and lightly ran the backs of his index and middle fingers down Cat's cheek. She looked up at him as she caught her breath.

They laughed a bit and embraced each other, Cat kissed him and mounted him; showing off her breasts and hard nipple to him.

"I think we should pull that movie out, you know before your parents get here." Andre suggested.

"Good idea…Boyfriend"

"Wait…Boyfriend? What?"

* * *

**(!)**_ "More Chapters to come soon."_


	5. Chapter 5:Dude, Who Did Me Last Night?

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"A smutty/ fluffy story surrounding a hung-over Beck who discovers a used condom and a white bra on his bed, he has no recollection of the party he threw at his place and goes on a journey to discover who slept with him."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dude, Who did Me Last Night?**

**Oliver Residence, Beck's Bedroom**

(Beck, Morning After)

It was a Sunday morning when Beck Oliver awoke to a heavy hangover, there was a used condom on his nightstand and a white bra wrapped around his head. He took the bra off his head and opened his eyes. he had just turned 18 last night and decided to try drinking with his friends. When one corona wasn't enough, Cat, Jade and Trina all egged him on to drink some more. He drank so much he began to ignore Jade and her advances to take his birthday party to his bedroom, but being a total dick while drunk; he went and flirted with all the girls at the party instead of drilling Jade.

While drunk and under watch from Jade, Beck went on and flirted with Cat by kissing her on the temples, cheeks and even hugging her from behind to let her feel his bulge. When sober Beck tried remembering more, he came to a black wall; he couldn't remember anything after that.

Beck then thought of Trina and remembered exactly what he and her had done while at the party, Beck would normally never hit on the sister of one of his closest friend; Tori. But being under the influence meant no one was barred from his advances. While the party continued on, he felt drawn towards Trina who danced by herself. He came up behind her and held her hands, Trina turned and almost buckled over from who was grinding on her. Beck held her and kissed her on her shoulders, her neck and even sucked on her earlobes. Trina pushed them on a wall and grinded everything she was worth on him, Beck smirked to himself, he remembered Jade coming up to both of them and yanking Trina away from him and finally smacking him.

Beck came upon another Black wall trying to remember more of what happened, by now he got up out of his bed to go into his bathroom to wash his face. He looked himself in the mirror and was brought to another memory, except this one was far more distorted for him to make any sense of it. His eyes closed and he saw his last recollection of what happened last night.

Beck was on his couch watching girls grinding on guys {distortion} he saw Tori holding two corona bottles coming up to him. [distortion] he ends up on his bed and removes his boxers. He hears girls laughing in his bedroom, laughs belonging to Cat, Trina, and Tori. [distortion] then everything goes black from there, Beck's head begins to hurt and he closes the door of his bathroom.

* * *

**Living Room, Beck**

(Phone calls)

With a clean mouth and a clean face, Beck went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to get the taste of alcohol and whatever was left in his system out. He sat on his sofa thinking who the Bra belonged to, he knew that the used condom most definitely belonged to him. But what scared him was that he never used a condom while he had sex with Jade, many of their friends saw her a s dark and cold; but she was smarter than most girls. When they were in one of their moods to reproduce, Jade made it clear to him that she disliked condoms, it robbed the intimate feeling lovers and partners should feel; or so she said.

She took pills for that and even went on to try "female condoms" a couple of times, which meant that whoever he had slept with; wasn't Jade. He though of which of the girls he knew could have taken advantage of him in his drunken state, but he had to take the possibility that some girl he didn't know might have fucked him. He needed to know what his guy friends knew and so he called Robbie and Andre to get answers.

"Yo…Robbie?….Robbie that' you?"

"Hey Beck…I'm still kind of asleep here, what do you want Beck…[yawns]" replied Robbie on the other line.

"you were here at my birthday last night…do you know what might have happened to me, like if had sex with someone or…maybe someone took me upstairs and had their way with me?…."

"well Beck…only you would know that, I wouldn't know."

"But I can't remember anything Robbie…I was drinking a lot, and now my head hurts. Alright man…if you don't anything I guess I should call Andre and see what he knows."

"Alright Beck, just don't go busting anyone's apples by asking to many questions"

Beck waited an hour after he had called Robbie to give Andre a call, he was eager to know more about what had happened and so went up to grab the bra he awoke with wrapped around his head. He checked the cup size and saw that it was a B, but it looked more like C. it could have belonged to any of the ladies he knew, there was one bra and four girls it could have belonged to.

Beck called Andre while still inspecting the Bra in his hand, Andre picked up on the other end and answered.

"Yo Beck what's up, what can I do for you"

"hey Andre…look man you were at my party last night, you remember if something to me last night. Like if I had sex with any one or if you knew of something like that?"

"Actually Beck, before the night was over, Jade, Tori, Cat and Trina took you to your room and ya'll stood there for a long time. I thought maybe you guys were talking for a long time…but I guess you got lucky [laughing]"

"That would be funny if could remember…but I just can't, guess I'll wait for tomorrow to see if I could get some answers from them…alright…ok see you tomorrow Andre."

* * *

**Monday, Hollywood Arts**

(Beck, The Girls)

Beck couldn't wait to get to school to get to the bottom of things, if he didn't have sex with Jade, then one of the other girls must have shared his bed with him; maybe all of them. When he met up with Jade at school, he kept staring at her chest in first period. Jade who sat next to him tilted his head up with her hand to look up at her, She winked at him and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"something wrong Beck? You look a bit out of it babe."

"I…I don't know, Jade, did we have sex on Saturday?"

"Oh?….no. you got so drunk that you didn't want to have any birthday sex, you were shit faced at the end of the night when I left. Why? Do you wanna skip a class for a quickie or something"

"uh, not really, I would like to but i really need answers to a few things."

"What kind of answers?" Jade wondered.

"Well, do you own any white bras?" The question sounded odd to her, being with her so long she would have figured he would already know the answer to that.

"Beck…I hate White, So no I don't own any." Jade looked around making sure no one was watching her, she lifted up her shirt just enough to show him a red bra she was wearing. Now he was certain that it couldn't have been his girlfriend, his searched continued on.

He spotted Cat heading into one of her classes and chased after her, He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into the janitors closet. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blue button up top. He checked her out and asked her questions, lots of them.

"Sorry to pull you aside Cat, but I need to know who was it that had sex with me on my birthday. It wouldn't happen to have been with you, Right Cat?"

Cat blushed and suddenly laughed, the matter wasn't funny to Beck so he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. Cat came down from laughing and giggled instead, She tugged at his cheek and winked at him. First Jade winks at him and now she goes off and does the same thing- maybe they were all in on some joke.

"Aww! Come on Cat tell me! At least tell me what color bra you're wearing right now."

* * *

"[Giggles] Why tell you…" she responded like she was going to do so much more, she grabbed the top buttons of her top and slowly undid them.

Beck stared intently at her undoing her top as she looked at him, Beck's hand wanted to go to his bulge that was becoming visible. He clenched his hands into fists, he just wanted to undo her top to see what damn color bra she was wearing. Finally Cat showed her amazing tits which were covered by a light blue bra. She squeezed them with her arms for him and blew him a kiss at him as she buttoned up her top back, He punched the door and sought another girl; Trina Vega.

Beck was Late for class, but he didn't care. He looked for Trina on another floor of the school, she was known for being late to classes and hanging out with a different class of students on the top floors. Beck walked up the stairs to the third floor where he came across a locked girl's bathroom. It was notorious for being a place used by students of both sexes to get some action and indulge in all kind of sick shit. Beck grabbed the knob of the door and turned it, It was open! He walked in and heard a familiar sound. It sounded familiar to flesh smacking into each other, Beck walked in and knocked on the door of the stall the sound emanated from.

There was the sound of two people whispering to each other and a hurry to pick clothes up, the door opened up and who came out was Goth looking boy who looked around his age. He zipped his zipper up and stared at Beck

"Shit! Is this your girlfriend bro? look I'm sorry but I gotta go!" the strange boy left in a hurry, Beck didn't care much for him. He took a look inside of the stall and saw Trina lifting up her jeans and buttoning it up.

Her jugs hung freely while she grabbed her shirt and black bra, "It's not you…fuck then this means." Beck ran out the bathroom yelling Tori's name, Trina wanted to talk to him but he was to far gone for her to catch up to him. Beck ran downstairs looking for where Tori might be, he was obsessed with finding out if he and Tori did the deed. If they did then Jade allowed it or, Tori pulled a fast one…so to speak. Beck stopped at the lobby of the school and heard Tori laughing from all hallways, he was losing it and took of running- when he ran into a wall. He banged his head hard and heard voices gathering around him, he lost conciousness for moment.

* * *

**Memory, Beck Oliver**

(Beck's upstairs Birthday party)

The knock to his head allowed him to remember everything that had happened last night before his party ended, Beck was on his couch watching girls grinding on guys who were pinned on the walls. he saw Tori holding two corona bottles coming up to him. Tori sat down with him and gave him a bottle, he smiled at her in his drunken state and tried to kiss her. She kindly kept him back and whispered into his ear, something that made him sober if only for a moment. He walked to his bedroom keeping Jade at bay, he waited for a few minutes and ends up on his bed and removes his boxers.

He hears girls laughing and coming into in his bedroom, laughs belonging to Cat, Trina, and Tori. They came in just as Jade stopped playing guard and walked off into the Bathroom. All three girls came to give him his birthday kisses, Beck sat up and held Cat by her hips as she kissed him sensually. Beck licked his lips after she wished a happy birthday, Trina came next and brought Beck's hands to grip her ass. Beck smirked and kissed her just as sensually as he did with Cat.

Both girls left and only now Tori and Beck were left…alone. Tori let out a sultry smile and removed her shirt and undid her bra, she walked backwards to lock his door. She pulled out a condom packet from her pants pocket. She threw it at Beck and told him to put it on, he looked dumbfounded at all of this but removed his boxers. Tori put on a little show for him to get him hard, she pulled her pants down and her panties she saved for him to remove on his own. Beck whacked off and stopped when he was sure he would stay hard. He bit the packet and pulled the gooey latex condom out and pulled it over his cock.

Beck went over to her and Pulled her panties right down to her ankles, her held onto her thighs and worked his magic on her. His tongue circled her clit and he pushed it deeper into her heat, Tori cried out and tried to get away but he held her hips and thighs steady. He ate her out furiously until she came screaming and shaking, he kissed his way up back to her and she could taste herself on his tongue as it explored her mouth.

"I love you Tori…I love you, I hope you love me too" he said breathily in between kisses.

"Oh God Beck…I love you too, _Mmmmm_, I love you more than you know." she said, Beck picked her up and laid her on his bed.

He lined his cock at the entrance of her wet entrance and thrusted himself inside her, he set a hard and fast tempo, barely giving her time to adjust to how thick he was. She clawed his back wildly, punching him too as he pumped himself in and out of her. Her cunt gripped him so tightly it drove him mad, he just wanted this to last, to be burned and etched into his mind. She reached her hands behind her knees and pulled her legs upwards and farther apart, allowing Beck to fuck her deeper.

"Aw Fuck!" he Gasped.

Stopping for a moment, Beck pulled out of her and flipped them over, he wanted her to mount him. She smiled at him and kissed him, her long brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and framed her face as she rode him. Heavy panting took and moans took over his bedroom as they fucked, his hand slapped hard against her ass, spurring her to ride him even harder. Beck reached up with his hands to knead her breasts and pull her nipples, Tori gasped and squeezed her vaginal muscles tighter on his throbbing pistoning dick.

He loved watching them bounce whenever she ran or had P.E with him, lifting his upper body up, his mouth latched onto her wet breast. He began to suck and bite her nipples, his hips rising and falling with hers. He switched positions once more, this time getting her on all fours. He smacked her sweaty ass before entering her from the back. He loved fucking jade from the back, her ass made the sexiest ripples when he fucked her; and Tori ass had the same effect.

"Cum Tori….Fuck! Cum already!"

He nipped at her shoulders and Slithered his hand under her to find her love button and give it a squeeze, he rubbed her as he hammered her. The dual sensation her clit shot to the rest of her body and the sensation her pussy sent out sent Tori climaxing, screaming and going limp. Her clenching vaginal muscles was all he could take and he shot his load into the condom, the heat from his seed made her moan and her hands gripped the bed sheets. They couldn't stay like that forever so Tori dressed herself and left beck a present, She also removed her condom and left on his night stand.

* * *

**Nurse's Office, Beck and Tori**

(Happy)

Waking up from his crash with the wall, Beck felt a coldness on his forehead, He opened his eyes and was met with Tori who held an ice pack on his head. She waved hi to him and took the pack off him, he looked over and saw the nurse coming over to check him.

"you're lucky to still open your eyes son, most people aren't the same when they go crashing into walls. Beck smiled softly and shifted his attention to Tori, He lifted himself enough to hug her. Beck was Happy.

* * *

**(!)** _"Just a little Bori for all you Lover of it, More chapters coming. And as for the leprechaun story, I lost the file for it and will not work on it, still more nice stuff coming; wink wink."_


	6. Chapter 6:Dark Fuzz

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"A kind of a Double story of a secret love life with another person, basically cheating, Fluff and Smut ahead."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dark Fuzz**

**West Residence, Jade's Bedroom**

(Beck and Jade)

Thrusting in and out of Jade, Beck did his Girlfriend like he did every night they got together at her place or his place; especially at his place. Beck didn't care much that Jade picked up a habit to claw his ass as he brought her to Climax and that from time to time she preferred having the bed covers cover their connected lower halves. Beck never pushed her to tell him the reason as to why she did this, he only concentrated on getting them both off to amazing Orgasms. Tonight she was going off to a restaurant with her other girl friends, but before she left off for fun elsewhere she wanted fun with her man.

Beck Spread Jades legs further part and kept them rested on his arms, He leaned in to kiss her and thrusted his cock harder into her than he's ever done it before. Jade bit down on his shoulder and clawed his sweet tight sweaty ass, Jade released the hold she on her man and lost it.

"RIGHT THERE BECK! OH GOD YESS! KEEP HITTING IT! KEEP HITTING THAT FUCKING SPOT! YEESSS!"

Jade was a screamer and Beck just loved it, He kept hitting her tender spot over and over when he felt those tight, constricting muscles gripping and sucking his cock, he emptied his nuts with a loud deep groan. Jade kissed and sucked on Beck's pulsating neck. Beck stroked her hair and kept himself inside her until he went soft.

An hour after Beck left Jade's home, Jade cleaned herself up and brushed her hair in her bathroom. She came out into her room to try on clothes to wear, something that Jade kept a secret from Beck was her secret lover, partner to be exact. She thought about it like this, at night she belonged to Beck. But while their was still sun and light out, She and Cat did things behind Beck's back. Jade and Cat had been going out for almost a month with no one on to them, Jade didn't see it as cheating but more like sharing her love. Her love for Beck was different from Cat, with Beck it was more closer to the flesh. But with Cat it was more friendly which led to a hot time on either of their bed.

Jade's Cell rung when she picked out the clothes she wanted to wear, It was Cat who was waiting on her.

"Hey Cat baby, I was just ready to leave…where are you anyway? Ok I'll see you over there soon."

* * *

**Coffee Joint, Hollywood 6:30pm**

(Jade and Cat)

Sitting at a table drinking coffee together, Cat and Jade caught up on things going on in their relationship. Cat smirked when Jade placed her coffee down on the table and felt on Cat's thigh, Cat decided to wear a black skirt and a red shirt. It was like she was going off to a heavy metal concert and no other colors said heavy metal like black and red. Cat scooted her chair closer to Jade's and leaned in to kiss her, Ordering a coffee and turning around to find a chair to sit on was Sinjin. At first he wasn't so sure if what he was seeing was right.

"Cat…Jade? Cat and Jade…are Going Out? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Where's my phone!?" Sinjin checked his pocket for his pear phone but couldn't find it.

He ran out of the store with a quarter in his hand to go to a public payphone to call Beck, back inside the coffee store, Cat sat on Jade's lap listening to music on Jade's pear phone. The woman working the counter watched the two girls giggle and kiss, she saw the other people sitting in the store getting uncomfortable watching them. She took it upon herself to walk away from her post and tell the girls to beat it.

"Hello…Beck!….Beck! Listen to me, you're not gonna believe me but you just gotta ok. I'm right here in the Coffee joint and while I was ordering some coffee I saw Cat and Jade…KISSING!….No I'm not playing with you, let me go back and snap a picture with my phone."

"excuse me you two…I don't care what you two do in your own spare time, but I'm gonna ask you two to leave this place…Now." said the clerk to the lesbian couple.

"Screw you, we were gonna leave anyway."

"We were?" Cat asked her, "Yeah Cat, anyway I want to take you back to my place so I can you show my new toy."

Sinjin ran inside back into the store just seconds after Jade and Cat left it, he searched the floor for his phone which he was sure fell from a hole in his pants. He looked and looked and heard a familiar ring tone from somewhere, it was his phone. It was under some table very near the end of the wall of the store, he hurried outside to go find Cat and Jade.

"Hey wait a minute sir! What about your…oh never mind." said the clerk behind the counter.

* * *

**Outside, 7:30 pm**

(Sinjin, Cat and Jade)

Sinjin followed the Lesbian couple all through town, First going into Dragon Centennial Park where they sat on a bench and kissed some more, Sinjin creep'd up as close as he could get to them to turn on his recording device on his phone. He was behind a tree and knelt down to get the phone under their bench and leave it there until they left,

"You know earlier when Beck was fucking the crap out of me…he came so much more this time than last time, I swear if it wasn't for those damn pills."

"I don't want you to get pregnant Jade, because if you did…then we" Cat had trouble finishing her sentence. Jade wrapped her arms around Cat, Cat returned the favor and kissed Jade.

Sinjin was confused, he never thought Jade of possibly going to the dark side, Maybe Cat since she was sort of…off; but Jade was a big surprise. Apart from listening in on what the girls were talking about, Sinjin heard rustling going on from atop the tree he was hiding under. He looked up and saw something moving, he looked over and saw Cat and Jade getting off the bench to leave. A pocket watch fell from the leaves of the tree and hit him on his head, Sinjin held it and inspected it. The name _"James" _was etched on it. He kept it with him and found that something changed, he felt more stealthy.

Sinjin followed the couple into a freezy queen and into a Pizza to Go, Each time he came close to being caught they never noticed someone was following them; like he had turned invisible or something. He followed them all the way when he reached to one of their houses, he wasn't so sure whose house this was but he kept at it.

* * *

**West Residence, Jade's Bedroom**

(Jade and Cat)

Undressing together at the same time, Jade knelt down and grabbed a brown box from under her bed. It was more like a small safe where one would keep documents safe in case of a home invasion. Jade used a key to unlock it, when she did she pulled out an odd looking purple dildo Cat's never seen. When they made love they always used dildos and strap ons, and sometimes they just stuck to good old fashion tongues and fingers. Jade held one part of the toy called the bulb that went right inside the giver, Jade used her vaginal muscles to keep in place. To Cat it looked her girlfriend had grown a seven inch cock- and it was all for her.

"Does Beck know about that thing Jade?"

"No, if he did he would ask all kinds of questions and that's something I'm not gonna let happen. Now how about you come over here and give this thing a good lickin, c'mon honey."

Sinjin was climbing a tree with ease, he found a good spot to take pictures with his camera. He needed good evidence of Jade's infidelity to send to his friend. "For the sanctity and conservation for that which is pure…I won't let you down Beck!"

Sinjin shut his mouth when he saw there, in Jade's bedroom window a sight he's never seen in a porno, Cat gave Jade's toy deep throat. Her nostrils relished the aroma of Jade's pussy as she bobbed her head up and down on the toy. Jade reached between her legs to turn something on from the toy, While fucking Cat's mouth, Cat felt a buzzing and vibrating sensation coming from the entire cock end of the toy.

* * *

"That's another part of the feeldoe, " Jade told her. "there a mini vibrator attached inside the bulb that's inside my pussy, do you mind if I lay down, the damn vibrator is making me weak in the legs."

Cat was totally in favor of that idea, she wanted that cock part deep inside her moistening horny cunt, Kneeling, Cat straddled Jade's legs. Jade raised her body so the feeldoe was just under her Girlfriend's pussy, Jade held the feeldoe part inside her so Cat could properly impale herself on it. In no more than a few inches at a time, the horny red head moved up and down, imbedding the length of the feeldoe's shaft inside her pussy, until all seven inches were in. She raised her body up until only the head of the feeldoe was around her pussy, she lowered herself again, grimacing from the pleasure it provided.

Jade thrusted upwards into Cat, Cat bounced just a bit sending the vibrating bulb deep into Jade, both girls gasped and moaned.

"Jade this feels so good…the vibrations are to much, I love it."

"yeah, I know. It feels great for me too. Those ridges in the middle are getting both our clits at once…fuck! We're almost rubbing them against each other." Complimented jade on the toy and Cat's clit.

Jade held firmly on Cat's hips and thrusted the toy into her and herself, Cat supported herself on Jade's shoulder and grinded herself on the thick toy as Jade thrusted it faster into her. The vibrating bulb inside of Jade was making it harder to resist exploding in a shower of girl cum, Cat also felt the vibration on the cock end and all around her cunt. Jade pushed her legs from under Cat so the feeldoe was perfectly inside of them both, slowly they hoped and waited for a powerful orgasm. Cat pressed her breasts and hard nipples on Jade's and kissed her as their clits rubbed each other.

Their sex was so intense squelching noises followed each time the purple cock went in and out of Cat and the bulb doing the same to Jade.

"_Uh uh uh…oh fuck Cat I'm gonna cum_…_oh shit Cat I'm gonna come!" _yelled Cat, Jade too was reaching her climax and grabbed Cat's ass cheeks tightly, she thrusted as fast as she could before quivering and screaming out in ecstasy. Jade bucked wildly under Cat as her cum exploded out from around the toy and wet her bed, Cat shook wildly on top of Jade and continued to grind herself on the toy.

Outside Sinjin got all that he came for, he came and got pictured and came on himself watching the girls. The ticking of the pocket watch was getting awfully loud for Sinjin to take, he sent the photos to Beck and left. Back on Jade's bed the feeldoe was off to the side, Jade spooned Cat and kissed her neck and shoulders. Cat turned to Jade and asked who she loved more, Jade was quiet for a long time thinking about it. While she thought about the answer, Cat spread Jade's legs apart and targeted her Clitty.

* * *

**Oliver Residence, Saturday Afternoon**

(Beck and Jade)

Returning from working with his father, Beck came home and went into his bedroom to think about everything Sinjin sent him and showed him while he was at work. From the conversation and to the pictures, he couldn't believe he was taken for a fool, he was put into a twist from the very start.

Waiting for him inside of his bedroom was Jade, who was down to her bra and panties, Beck didn't look excited to see her, but she thought so. "You went to work with your dad today babe?"

"…yeah, I'm thinking of taking over the family business. What are you doing here Jade, what do you want."

"What do you mean what do I want, you're my man, the father of our future children. I want you to give it to me Babe…come here and give it to me." she said all seductively.

Beck walked over to his closet where there was a mirror, he removed his plaid shirt and black tank top. He pulled the pocket watch from his cargo pants Sinjin handed to him at work and opened it, inside of the pocket watch something was written that made beck tear and smile. The mirror reflected Jade pulling down her panties and removing her Bra, Beck lifted his head and watched Jade; had she been looking she would have seen that Beck's reflection didn't reflect him at all.

* * *

**(!)** _"The ending is left ambiguous like the chapter in a drawer of one shots where Beck ended up in jail, what Michael shared with him and What Beck read on the inside of the pocket watch is up to the reader. This might have a second part if people like it, if not more chapters to come soon."_


	7. Chapter 7:Spanish Lickerish

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"A Little Hot Jori story for the few who appreciate it and love it, this is the second story where Beck is the victim but finds hope at the end." _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spanish Lickerish **

**Beach/ Vega Residence**

(Jade and Tori)

When Jade and Beck broke up yet again, Jade sought the company of her most unlikely pillar of support. Jade had experienced the pleasure of the flesh of another girl besides Cat and the other girl just happened to be Tori. Jade went to visit Tori over by the beach on an invitation from her, Tori figured Jade could use the sun and sea to help her forget about Beck. Both girls went and tanned their bodies and enjoyed the ocean air. When the girls got back to Tori's place after talking and swimming, Tori was making something to eat for both of them. She figured it was the first act of kindness she could give to her friend.

Jade went and took a shower first while Tori laid out her clothes on her bed and waited for Jade to come out. She heard the water stop and grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom, she opened the door and saw Jade naked bent down drying her feet, Tori's eyes locked onto the pink pussy lips below Jade's nice white round ass.

"Oh hey Vega, come on in case Trina catches us." Jade smiled at Tori as she stood up, Tori apologized to her for barging in too soon.

"I'm sorry Jade, I thought you might have been done" Tori told Jade.

"Relax Tori, you have a pair of tits and a cooch, just like me. Unless you magically sprouted a dick then we might have something going on."

"Gross jade, really."

Tori's body responded to the sexy stature of her friend, Her pussy tingled and her Nipples hardened seeing her luscious white body. Tori was a bit embarrassed abut dropping the towel that kept her own naked body covered up, but her growing arousal gave her enough courage to drop it and step into the shower tub. Tori caught Jade looking at her on the mirror as she brushed and dried her hair.

"Don't look at me Jade" Tori giggled.

Tori rubbed her pussy and clit the moment Jade left the bathroom, and when she did; she let loose. Tori hadn't cum in days and sexual frustration mixed with a sweet taboo for Jade was making her think differently. Tori knew she wasn't a lesbian but when two fingers slipped inside her cunt, she didn't care anymore. She though of Jade licking her and sucking on her B's, and she though of doing the very same things back to Jade. Jade knocked on the door and told Tori not to take to long, those knocks snapped Tori out of her sexual haze she was in.

Dinner was odd for both girls, Jade ate normally and enjoyed the food Tori made, but Tori was rubbing her thighs together under the table just thinking about sex with Jade. After dinner while the girls washed the pots and plates, Tori lost it and dropped a sponge she was holding to wrap Jade in her arms. Tori grinded herself on Jade's firm plump ass, Jade didn't freak out and only smiled.

"what's gotten into you Tori…was this because of upstairs in the bathroom? Or is there something more."

Tori kissed Jade's neck and felt on her breasts under her shirt, Jade turned the kitchen faucet off and pulled Tori up to her room. Trina came down to ask what was smelling so good, but neither Jade or Tori said nothing to her.

* * *

**Tori's Bedroom**

(Jade and Tori)

Upon closing Tori's door, Tori pushed Jade on her door and kissed her; kissed her like she would a boy. Jade undid her shirt and also undid Tori's, Jade shoved her tongue down the other girl's throat as she undid her bra and Tori's. Tori kissed her neck and sucked on her ear lobes, she grinded her crotch on Jade in clear display of her sexual needs. Jade looked into her eyes and gave her a peck. Standing on the separate sides of the bed, Jade and Tori removed their pants/ skirt that they wore.

With both of them completely naked in front of each other, that was the spark that sent both girls over it. The two girls fondled each other bodies some more, their sweet soft moans filled the room as their kissing roamed each other's neck, tits and lips.

"I've never done this before Jade" Tori admitted.

"I have, with Cat when me and Beck used to have threesomes with her. Don't worry Vega you're doing ok." Jade laid Tori on the bed and spread her thighs apart.

Tori had shaved a few days ago and her dark pubes were returning, most of it was just above her pussy. Tori's pink folds pushed apart as Jade pushed and darted between them.

"_MMMMMM Oh yeah Jade, Lick Me! You're so goood!" _Cried out Tori.

Tori's first orgasm came out of her quickly and Jade drank her essence as it flooded her mouth. Tori gripped the sides of her bed as Jade slipped a finger into her cunt, Her body kept rocking on Jade's finger as her tongue flicked her swollen clitoris. Jade kept licking Tori and inserted a second finger inside her, her arm pumped her fingers like a cock in and out of Tori's creaming pussy. Orgasm after orgasm rocked Tori's sexy teenage body, no boy other than Andre ever managed to make her feel this good. Jade raised her head for some air and to kiss Tori, Tori got a taste of herself and she enjoyed the taste of it.

"You ready to take the role Tori, or should I be the guy all the way." Asked Jade, Tori sat up and reversed roles, in a good O' 69 position Tori got her first taste of a girl she once considered her enemy.

But deep down she knew the feelings she held for her, Jade inserted her finger into Tori's wet shiny pussy as she licked all over and inside of it. Tori followed Jade's lead and did the same to her, she pistoned her fingers into her and licked all over her clit. Jade's clit was much thicker than her own and she saw it as a little cock that she was eager to suck on, her sucking drove Jade wild with lust. Tori pushed her fingers deeper into jade, tickling her inside looking for her g-spot. When Jade gasped and twitched, Tori knew she found it and kept finger fucking her.

Jade bucked wildly under Tori, her body rocked with one orgasm on top of another. It got to be too much for Jade that she pushed Tori off of her, Tori licked her fingers and twisted Jade's clit.

"WoW! Oh shit I need to breathe for a while…No one, not even Beck has ever made me cum like that."

Tori was glad, she cuddled up to Jade and kissed her breasts and rubbed her Pussy, Jade kissed back and laid Tori on her side. Tori turned opposite of Jade and interlocked her legs with hers. Her wet pussy was now mashed against Jade's. Both girls moaned as they began to rock forward. They looked into each other's eyes and their bodies gyrated against each other, they whimpered and moaned quickly reaching another orgasm. Jade and Tori cried out as they climaxed.

* * *

**Oliver Residence, Beck's Bedroom**

(Beck Oliver)

Laying down on his bed looking up at the roof, Beck wondered if breaking up with Jade was a terrible idea. He loved her and she loved him, but their was only so much that could take from her and what she did to him. For everything that she did to him, he still couldn't fight the image of her face in his head. When ever his kissed her, whenever she smiled and the face she made when she came climaxing under him. He found himself resisting to smile at her memories, maybe it was time to call her and make things right.

He grabbed his pear phone and called her phone, no one answered. Then he called Tori's place and waited for someone to pick up, Trina was the only one around and answered.

"Hey this is Trina, what can I do for you"

"Trina, hey how are you, look I was wondering if Jade might be over there with you or Tori maybe?"

"Oh hey Beck, yeah let me go check darling." Trina went upstairs to go knock on her sisters door but withheld from doing so, reason? She heard the bed knocking on the wall really fast and hard.

* * *

**Tori's Bedroom **

(Jade and Tori)

Tori had kept a strap on hidden from her sister and mother and took it out to try it out, Jade spread her milky white legs apart for Tori to fuck her hard and fast. Tori's hips smacked hard and pounded into the soft flesh of Jade, Jade played with Tori's breasts and nipples. Jade turned around and raised her white luscious ass for Tori fuck from the back, Jade gasped as Tori pushed the strap-on straight into her spread pussy. Tori went all out and held firmly onto Jade's hips and began plowing her friend's pussy.

"**MMMMM FUCK TORI! FUCK THAT PUSSY GOOD! FUCK IT GOOD!" **Jade cried out as her hair was being pulled and as she was being fucked roughly.

"_Take My Bick Cock Jade! Take It!" _Tori grunted, every forceful thrust into Jade pushed the base of the strap on against her clit. Faster and Harder she fucked Jade feeling her own climax quickly approaching, She shuddered as a huge orgasm hit her and made her slump forward on Jade's back. Jade rubbed her clit fast enough to enjoy her own orgasm which was arriving due to Tori's toy.

* * *

**Trina and Beck**

From outside the door, Trina held the bottom part of her phone so Beck wouldn't hear it. She felt sorry for Beck but she now knew a secret of her sister and Jade, and she could use that to blackmail them. She thought of Beck and how he might have felt if he knew of this, so she offered him something special.

"Yeah Beck she's here….but look, if you want to, we can spend the day tomorrow together. Just the two of us what do you say you cutie?"

Beck's eyes were closed as he rested his forehead on the window of his bedroom, it was dark out and thought about Trina's offer. _"I would love that Trina…alright thanks for you help."_

Back inside Jade realized none of this was right, she wasn't like this, she didn't want any old toy when she wanted the real thing. She packed up her stuff and left Tori's bedroom and ran out the house, she ran all the way tiring herself when she reached Beck's home. His bedroom window was dark, which meant he was asleep. But on a closer look, Jade though she saw Beck awake staring out the window wearing a three piece suit. Whatever she felt from looking at who she though was Beck, it terrified her and kept her from knocking on his door.

**(!)** _"On to the next one, please leave a review folks : )__"_


	8. Chapter 8:Cherry Core

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"As a Lover of Candre, I figured another story involving my favorite couple was due after writing chapter 4. Story is basically a second part to V- For Vaginal. Originally titled "_Cherry-Fudge works"_, but the chosen title fit best" _

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cherry Core**

**Hollywood Arts, Monday**

(Andre and Cat)

After making Andre her boyfriend the night they viewed a Porno she rented from a video store called "Green eyes", Andre didn't think Cat was being serious when she called him her boyfriend. He found out how serious she was about all this when she came into school wearing a normal white looking shirt with a black skirt and black heels, she carried around a blue book bag with her.

Andre sat on an outside table eating a manwich he brought from his grandmother's, he looked peaceful and carefree just eating and sipping on a Snapple, that is until Cat came walking behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. Andre placed his breakfast down on his table to guess whose hands it was that turned his world dark.

"oh boy we're gonna play this game again…ok let's see, is it Beck?"

"….NO" said cat with a deep voice.

"Is it…Robbie?" Andre took another shot at it.

"No…Guess Again" responded Cat.

"Is it…CAT I KNOW IT'S YOU!" Cat giggled and took her hands Back, Andre turned and saw Cat wearing a really tight black skirt that accentuated the shape of her ass, and a white shirt that was spray painted on the back with multiple colors that read _"Cat Loves Andre" _Andre couldn't believe her or what he got himself into.

"Cat what is all this?"

"Hold on Baby, let me just find a seat."

"Cat just sit next to me-" Cat cut him off and took her own seat, on him. "Cat…what are you doing?"

"Taking my seat…ooh is this sloppy Joe! I love sloppy Joe….MMMM! It tastes good."

"Cat that's mine…Cat….Cat stop ignoring me!"

Everyone who was eating breakfast and standing around gossiping, turned their attention to Cat and Andre. they laughed, giggled and gossiped. Andre didn't like all the attention and tried to get Cat off him. Tori and Trina came by their table and sat down, Tori gave an _"Aww" _when she saw Andre "hugging" Cat when in fact he was trying to lift her off of him.

"Wow you two, I never though it would happen, when can we expect the wedding." Joked Trina who pulled out a hero sandwich from her book bag.

"What!? Shut up Trina!" Chided Andre.

"Haha, no Trina that might need to wait a while, right now we're just going out, right Andre baby."

"Uuuhh Cat Look! The….the…the penguins from Madagascar!"

"Where!" Cat said all excitedly, "Get off me and you'll see them" Cat did as he told her and looked around.

* * *

She turned and saw Andre running into the school, "Better go catch your man Cat" said Trina a chuckle. Cat took off her heels off and went running after him, Andre though he was in the clear when he looked over his shoulder and saw a certain red head giving chase after him. Andre couldn't believe her, he ran faster and went up the stairs hoping to lose her on the upper floors. Cat took another set of stairs hoping to catch him off guard, the thing is she didn't know what floors he would get off and run into another set of stairs to lose her. She took her chances and went to the second floor to find him, As fate would have it; Andre went running into Cat.

" oh crap I'm sorry….oh shit it's you" said Andre in the presence of his friend.

"Why are you running away from me Andre! was it because what to us on Friday!?"

"Cat…look I like you, a lot but I didn't think you would-"

"NO! You didn't think about me! You only care about your own feelings…I Hate You Andre!" Cat took off running back to the stairs she came running up, Andre was now doing the chasing.

"Cat get back here! Wait a second I'm not mean and I'm not insensitive!" Andre caught her just before she could go down the first step, Cat hid her tears under her hair and fought to keep Andre's arms from wrapping themselves around her. She fought and fought but Andre was persistent, she gave in and held him back. Andre moved her hair away from her eyes to wiped tears off her. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head over and over, Cat blushed and smelled his intoxicating man aroma.

* * *

**Improv Class, 30 minutes Late**

(Cat and Andre)

Walking into Improv class, Andre carried Cat princess style. He put her down and found two empty seats for them, Sikowitz stopped cat from sitting down to ask her where her shoes were. Cat looked at her feet and wiggled her toes,

"No shoes, no class Cat"

"Wait a minute Sikowitz, you don't wear any shoes at all. You walk barefoot In here all the time." commented Andre on Sikowitz who sat on his chair, legs resting on his desk.

"That's true Andre, but this is my classroom and the principal doesn't mind it one bit. But as a student it just doesn't look right If you walk around without any shoes on, go and look for them or wait for next period class to see if the next teacher is more lenient with you."

"Fuck that, if she can't stay here then I'm not gonna stay here, C'mon Cat let's ditch this joint." Andre carried Cat back outside and left the classroom.

"Wait Andre come back! If you leave now I'll cut points from your GPA!"

"GO AHEAD!" he yelled out.

* * *

**Valentine Residence, Cat's Bedroom**

(Andre and Cat)

Laughing and giggling all the way from school to Cat's house, Cat took Andre to her room to get what she wanted going all over again. She wanted to experience the closeness they shared two days ago, and if he wasn't feeling the same about it then Andre would have left; but didn't. "I Love you Cat" was all he said before closing their gap and kissing her, she felt so relaxed and weightless like she was on a cloud. He nibbled on her lips and headed for her neck, he sucked hard but nonetheless it felt great on her. She started rubbing his cock through his jeans, it was already hard and it felt bigger than last time; she was a bit intimidated.

Andre groaned in her ear as he began to lick it. His left hand reached one of her tits and squeezed it, he pulled and twisted her hard nipples, it felt a little painful but more exciting down the way as he kept going. Cat pulled away for a sec to lift her white shirt that spray painted over her head. She undid her white bra and threw it to the side, Andre smiled and attacked her breasts. Sucking in one nipple and twisting the other, Cat was now more eager to get those jeans off of her man. She undid his jeans as he eagerly sucked on her wet horny tits, she removed his pants and almost stepped back seeing his long thick cock just hanging down. How on earth did it go in all the way inside her last time?

She didn't have time to think about it some more now that he was removing her tight black skirt and pink panties, both pieces of clothing fell on the floor where she kicked them away. Andre liked the red patch of pubic hair above her clitty, she was turning more red and concentrated on his balls as he slipped two fingers inside her.

"_yes, yes, mmmm, just like that baby" _she cooed and breathed lightly, he found her g-spot and rubbed it, making her wet herself and almost falling on her knees. She pushed him off to lie down on her bed and spread her legs, he knelt down and allowed his tongue to lick the outer lips of her cunt. She just wanted to shove his entire face there but she held back the need to do so, his fucked her with two of his fingers as he enjoyed licking her juicy clitty. The sensation was too much for her to bear,

"Ooohh, OOOHH! Oh My Godd! Don't stop please!" he flicked her clit a few times with his tongue and pulled his fingers out of her.

"Why…Why'd you stop! Why!?" Cat asked breathlessly.

Andre smiled and got on top of the bed with her, he straddle her above her tits and brought his chocolate cock to her face. He grabbed her head and pushed his cock inside her hot mouth. She grabbed his cock and took as much as she could inside of her, she did her best to reach the base of cock without gagging or choking. She sucked down his pre-cum and rubbed his balls at the same time, she bobbed her head wildly. Andre closed his eyes and moaned loudly,

"Fuck….Cat keep sucking, keep sucking, yeess"

Cat was practically tearing from her eyes, she's never felt such a feeling of almost chocking to death…by dick. He pulled his cock out of her, Cat breathlessly wiped her mouth as he told her to get on all four and stick her plump booty in the air. He smacked her cheeks a few times, he slipped his fingers inside her pussy, she had no idea why he was doing but would quickly find out why. He rubbed for only a bit then shoved his cock inside her,

"AAHHH!" she yelped out loudly, Andre was to filled with hormones to think about taking things slow. She knew his dick was big, so big she feared it when she gave her virginity to him.

* * *

The experience was painful back then and even more now, but slowly her whimpers turned into soft moans of pleasure. The pain faded away and now Cat supported herself on her hands and reveled in their teenage passions, "YESS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE THAT! KEEP FUCKING MY PUSSY BABY!"

"I Know you like this Cat! Fuck you're tighter than last time Baby!" he grabbed her hair and pulled as he shoved his cock into her tight constricting pussy, fucking her wildly and with so much love.

He thrusted harder and faster, her breathing got faster and faster until she came screaming. "OOHHH! GOODD! ANDRE! AAAHH! AAAHH!"

She felt her hot cum gush out of her pussy and run down her legs, Andre didn't pay attention to that and continued fucking her pussy harder and faster. The tight powerful vaginal muscles that squeezed on his cock were doing so much to his sex organ that he would unleash everything soon. Cat's pussy began to ache the moment Andre shot strings of cum into her, she felt his hot seed splash on her cervix and her body went limp as another orgasm rocked her.

Andre pulled out his cock that gave way to a mess of white cum dripping flooding out of her spent pussy, Andre kissed her back and spooned her. Cat liked being held and he did so, he hugged her and kissed her so many times on her neck and shoulders. What could be said after such an amazing work out by either of the two?

"guess I should have worn a condom, don't you think Cat?"

"[Giggles] You're funny Andre, I love you."

"Me too Cat….but seriously Cat, maybe I should have worn one."

Cat hopped out of bed and skipped out of her room to make something to eat, Andre followed his girlfriend out of her room, but not before putting on his boxers and bringing Cat her panties.

* * *

**(!)** _"On to the next one." _


	9. Chapter 9:Watching Them

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"Series might be longer (15 chs) if there are enough reviews, anyway this is little a voyeurism story."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Watching Them**

**Hollywood Arts, Gym period**

(Cat, Jade/ Tori)

Tori was walking towards the girl's shower when gym period came to an end, she was wearing her gym attire which consisted of gym shorts and a grey shirt. She had enjoyed the hour she had spent playing basketball with Andre and Beck and even playing dodge ball. It was the end of the period and there weren't many people in the gym today, mostly young girls. She heard some giggling at the shower stalls, though she thought nothing of it, this was after all a girl's shower room.

When she entered the shower room, she could not see the girls giggling, though she could hear them. Obviously they were the only ones here. No showers were running, so she could hear them quite well. She decided to get a closer peek at why they were giggling this much. Tori found a shower stall close by and went inside. She looked into the mirror on the opposite wall. She could see the two girls quite well from there.

The girls were none other than Cat and Jade, they must have stayed inside to get some fun going. they were in the same shower stall, though the water was not running from the shower. The girls were running their hands down each other's naked bodies, caressing each other.

Tori stared into the bathroom mirror, mesmerized by this sight. How could they be doing this in a shower room? Wasn't Jade with Beck and Cat with Andre? She studied their naked bodies, their firm shapes, round breasts and long legs. She noticed only one of them was shaved, Jade had no pubic hair, while Cat had a tiny trail of hair on her mound.

Cat squatted down in front of Jade ready to do something. Tori was watching them closely, both intrigued and somewhat offended by their boldness. Tori watched Cat kissing and licking Jade's inner thighs, her hands roaming about on her flat stomach. Cat slowly closed in on the bald pussy, her tongue getting closer inch by inch. When the tongue finally flickered over the pink lips, Tori heard Jade moan loudly.

* * *

"Are you ready Cat" Jade asked her friend, taking hold of Cat's hair, pressing her face hard against her bald pussy.

"Yes!" Cat answered her.

What happened next made Tori's eyes open wide and her jaw fall almost to the ground. Jade started rubbing her clit hard and fast and squirted from the stimulation she was giving herself. The stream of cum splashing all over Cat's face, cascading down her neck, running over her firm breasts. Then she saw Cat open her mouth, and the stream of Jade's cum vanish into her open mouth. Tori saw how Cat swallowed and swallowed. This was too much, never before had Tori seen anything like it even in the few lesbian porn movies she had seen. This was disgusting, but she couldn't help staring at her friend and frenemy.

When Jade stopped squirting, Cat licked her pussy, her tongue running through the soaked lips, sliding inside her. Tori saw that Cat looked up at Jade while she did. Then Jade made Cat rise up, by pulling her hair. The two girls then kissed, their mouths meeting in a cum-soaked kiss. Their tongues playing with each other.

Cat then positioned herself against the wall, swaying her butt in small circles at Jade. Jade got down on her knees, placing a hand on each ass cheek of Cat. She gently caressed her buttocks, her hands exploring every inch of the firm bottom. Cat then turned her head and looked into the mirror. Tori was sure that Cat knew she was watching them. Her cheeks blushed brightly, and she had to look away. But her eyes went back to the hot sight, Tori couldn't help it, she was getting turned on by this.

Hands gently spreading apart the buttocks, Tori saw the pink lips of Cat's pussy. This was too much, she had to do something about the increasing burning feeling in her own pussy. Slowly Tori brought her hand down to her pussy, pulling down her shorts revealing her pussy. She had to play with herself.

Jade then leaned over, her tongue flickering over Cat's puckered asshole. Tori watched it all as if it was moving in slow-motion. She watched how the tongue played with the hole, running around it, gently poking against it. Jade then pressed a finger inside, making Cat squirm and whimper. Tori slipped a finger into her soaked pussy, gently playing with herself, slowly moving the finger back and forth, deeper and deeper.

* * *

Gradually Jade finger fucked her friend's asshole faster and harder, the finger joined by another. Cat moaned loudly, rubbing her pussy wildly with one hand. Tori was also doing the same, rubbing her wet pussy, using two fingers now. She had never thought this could happen, not here anyway.

_"OH, GOD. Here it comes!" _Cat whimpered, and no more than the words had passed her lips, a torrent gush of pee and girl cum spurted out of her pussy. Splashing on the breasts of Jade behind her. Cat squirmed wildly, as Jade finger fucked her pussy and still more cum spurted out of her. She was coming hard, moaning and squealing.

Tori squatted down, inserting another finger into her soaking hole. She started fucking her own pussy wildly, her eyes closed. The fingers went faster and faster. The images of her two friends vivid in her mind. She was so hot, and she needed to cum badly. The fingers going deeper and deeper inside her. Then she felt it, the feeling of cumming from her pussy. As the orgasm washed over her, a wonderful warm feeling spread throughout her entire body, and she had to give in to the emotions. She could no longer control herself. Her cum spurting about in the shower stall as she stroked faster and faster, riding hard on the orgasmic wave.

"Bravo Vega!" she heard Jade say. And as she opened her eyes, she saw the two girls standing in front of her. The girls had their hands on their hips, both smiling widely.

"That must have been some orgasm Tori" Cat said. Tori blushed deeply, removing her cum-wet fingers from her pussy.

The girls went out of the shower room to get dressed, leaving Tori alone all soaked, and she hadn't even showered yet.

* * *

**(!)** _"More chapters to come soon."_


	10. Chapter 10:Diary

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"A recounting of all the times Tori and Beck got it in, she writes it all down on her Diary."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Diary **

**Vega Residence, Tori's bedroom**

(Tori, Trina)

Laying down on her stomach writing personal notes about her and Beck's multitude of sexual adventures in her diary was Tori Vega. She didn't tell anyone that Beck was cheating on jade, with her. The way Tori saw it, their sex was only building up on a romantic relationship. To beck, the sex with Tori was almost as thrilling as when he and Jade were at their horniest. But having a relationship with her, he still wasn't sure about that.

Trina came into her room searching for some of her clothes she thought she left behind, she had a hot date with Robbie and was looking for a black dress that would hug her body and give him front row seat view of her amazing ass. Tori ignored her sister looking under her bed and in her closet, she kept on writing where she left off in her diary.

"_November 2__nd__ 2012, I waited for Beck by the janitor's closet. He told Jade he was going to musical class for extracurricular activities, the way I saw it; I was still mastering his flute in my harmonica. When I finally saw him walking up to me, I felt my pussy twitch and my clit engorge. He was so fucking attractive, his flat muscular chest being covered by a thin shirt. That gorgeous head of hair and those rugged manly hands that grab and hold the cups of my ass, god! Jade didn't deserve him. When we finally entered the closet, I assaulted him with kisses. _

_I'm selfish and I don't care, I sucked on his nipples hoping to make him cringe or at least get a moan from him. Anyway skipping all the mushy parts, we wasted lunch period doing it cowgirl style. The amount of control he let me have over his magnificent dick was a euphoric trip, my clit ached and burned with lust and his dick wasted no time in giving it a good rub down while i fucked his eyes out. After that, I came in multiple successions as he shot his seed in the condom he wore."_

* * *

Still looking for her dress was Trina who was bent over looking under cabinets and chairs, the position she was in reminded Tori of an unmatched pounding her pussy took in doggie style, the man leading the charge was of course Beck.

"_Getting back to where I was, the best doggie style sex I got was under the bleachers of the gym. I was in biology with Beck, Jade, Cat and a few other students. We were watching the miracle of childbirth on video, Cat being Cat squealed and scream when the baby came out the mother. I was a bit terrified that that was how all of us are here today, my favorite scene however wasn't the birth but the union of sperm and egg cell. When class had ended, Jade said something that pushed my buttons. She rubbed her belly and said, _

"_I can't for Beck to knock me up…I'm looking forward to popping those suckers out" Beck blushed heavily and smiled, and that just made me sick."_

_Me and Beck had gym next period and after that was done, we waited in the boy's locker room bathroom to go have some fun under the bleachers. Beck brought a condom, if anything I was more deserving of popping those "suckers" out, not Jade. We did the usual of sucking and licking each other's genitals, with a good squirt from me; Beck took me to pound town. His balls felt amazing on my pussy when he drilled me without mercy, LOL* I got so sensitive I kept jerking around as my second orgasm hit me. His seed filling the condom was hot and I mean hot, man what a biological display of a perfect man."_

Trina stood and dusted off her butt and knees, she walked out of Tori's room and headed to her own room. She came back minutes later in a black and gray cap sleeve fitted dress that hugged her figure and showed off a lot of curves. She asked Tori if she had any good perfumes to spray herself with, while handing Trina her best perfume, looking at her round ass remind her of the time she caught beck screwing another girl in one of the upper floor girl's bathroom.

* * *

"_I was heading up to the third floor girl's bathroom to take a piss after drinking so much soda and coffee. I knew no other girl from the first and second floors used the third floor bathroom, there were three stalls and luckily for me all were vacant. I though I was the only one when I heard a girl's muffled scream in the first stall. The familiar sound of flesh eagerly smacking against a tight firm ass was indication some girl was getting fucked good, I cleaned myself off and lifted up my panties and jeans. I was curious as who the lucky girl was."_

"_Somebody in there?" I asked. What I heard next would shock me, Beck responded to me. I saw him with a fifteen year old blonde, she was just as shocked as he was. Her pussy was hairless and wet with both their fluids, she lifted up her skirt and panties and took off with her book bag. Beck looked scared, his dick was still hard and wet. Just before he lifted his pants I stopped him._

"_Tori please don't tell Jade what you saw" h said all scared and concerned._

_I grab his mouth and grab his balls in my hand and massaged them. "I love you too much to get mad at you Beck, why go to such a young girl to screw you when a big girl like me can do things so much better." _

_He looked so scared and…delicious, what he said next I will never know if it was true. "Tori…she said she had secrets about me, she knows about me and you!" I promised him the girl would never utter a single word. Then and there I fucked him senseless, I had to be careful not to let him shoot any of his wonderful sperm in me; I had my damn period."_

The door bell rang and Trina went to go answer it_, _she yelled out to Tori that she would be back later. Tori closed her dairy and placed it her nightstand next to a golden pocket watch. Outside, Trina and Robbie walked to the car he came in. Robbie opened the passenger side door for her, giving her ass a smack as she giggled her way inside. coming down the sidewalk Robbie saw a grown man in a brown three piece suit, he saluted him before walking away. Robbie closed the door and went into his car and drove off.

* * *

**(!)** _"Chapters will extend to 15"_


	11. Chapter 11:While You Were Out

_H.O.F __**IV**_

The Tenderness 1.5

**A/N **_"Alone while everyone is out, Trina get's an unexpected visit from Jade while watching a porno." _

* * *

**Chapter 11: While You Were Out**

**Vega Residence, Trina's Bedroom**

(Trina, Jade)

Sitting alone on her bed watching some television, Trina had the house all to herself. Her parents were going out together, and her sister and friends were out in a movies. She was left out by majority vote, she didn't care; she found other ways to have fun without her sister or friends. She flicked through all the channels but their was nothing really good that made her want to continue watching, she went over to her DVD collection and went through those. Comedy, action and horror didn't get her interest, she then went to her "other" DVD collection. There was a movie called "cheer for pleasure" Trina laughed, the cover had to girls kissing and the cover itself was making her hot. She put's in the DVD player and head over to her drawers to pull out a long rubber dildo which was on a strap on harness, she removed it and went to go lay down on her bed.

She pressed play and already it started off with two girls kissing, Trina begins to heat up watching one of the girls pull down the other's panties and licking her clit all to the way to her ass. Trina's get's wetter and wetter and is about to pull down her short when she got a text on her pear phone from Jade. Out of all the people to send her a message, it had to be the one girl she disliked the most. Her message read,

"Got bored of watching the dumb movie, Tori keeps hitting on Beck and Cat and Andre got kicked out for indecent behavior. I'm gonna wait over at your place till the rest come back."

She sent the message a few block away from her home, when she came Trina was in the living room waiting for the knock. When It came Trina went up to open the door, It was jade who was wearing a black skirt, black jacket and boots. Hair did and makeup and everything, Trina made room so Jade could walk in. Jade sat in the living room couch and removed her jacket. Trina offer her something to drink but Jade refuses it all, Trina then remembered that she left the movie playing and at a high volume.

"Are there girls having sex upstairs Trina?" asked Jade.

"Shit…I was watching a movie before you came, let me go turn it off."

"now hold on there Vega, it sounds like a porno…were you watching a porno?"

"yeah so what?" she answered back, "SO I want to take a look, it beats waiting around for Beck and Tori to come back."

* * *

**Trina's Bedroom**

(Trina and Jade)

Taking a space on Trina's bed, Jade got comfortable and watched the movie which Trina lowered the volume on. Jade notice that there weren't any guys in this, "a lesbian flick" she thought to herself. Trina took her own spot on the bed and laid down, this was certainly odd. Having another girl on her bed who wasn't Tori, Jade watched the movie with much interest even removing her black skirt. Trina saw did in her peripheral but said nothing, the scene was at where the two blondes meshes their two wet pussies together and began to rub them together.

Jade began to rub her thighs together, then her breathing picked up. What she did next would surprise Trina, she slipped her hand down her black thong and began to play with herself, letting a soft moan escape her lips. Trina was more turned by what Jade was doing to herself then what was going on in the movie. Then the unthinkable happened, she opened her eyes and looked over at Trina who turned her head back to the movie all embarrassed.

Jade leans over and starts to kiss Trina, she couldn't help but take her hand and go under her shirt and bra. She squeezes her tit and runs her thumb over her erect nipple, Jade took Trina's hands and placed them on her hips. "go ahead and remove it, pull it down." Jade winked at Trina and closed her eyes, Trina pulled the thong down and saw how hairless Jade's pussy was. Jade removed Trina's shorts and her own red thong that she was wearing. Jade sucked eagerly on Trina's mound which had a few hairs on it, she moved her tongue around feeling her walls and how tight they close around her tongue. Kissing Jade, Trina removed her shirt and bra while Jade did the same to her.

Trina kissed Jade's neck and chest, she took one of Jade's nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. Jade moaned quietly in her ear.

She runned her hand down all the way down to Jade's pussy, she was soakign wet. I part her lips and rub a finger over her clit.

"Don't stop!" Jade begged.

* * *

Trina got between Jade's legs and pressed her large breasts on Jade's, the contact sent shivers down both the spines of the girls. Trina kept rubbing Jade's clit and slipped in two fingers, she pistoned them in and out of her. Jade grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her so they could kiss. Trina was getting really turned on and removed her fingers out of Jade's cooch, instead she positioned her own cunt just above Jade's and pressed it on her. They were both wet enough to get a little tribbing going on, When their wet lips met and mashed into each other, they pulled apart and the feeling like wet glue being released caused both Trina and Jade eyes to roll back in their heads and shriek. Trina thrusted hard and fast into Jade, Jade clenched her teeth and smacked Trina's tight round ass cheek.

"Fuck Me! Fuck Me!" shouted Jade.

Trina went faster and picked up her speed, she bounced on top of Jade; making sure their cunts rubbed each other aggressively. But their swelling could not be more intense and slapping and thudding sounds combined with their pleasure cries and incredulous looks into each others eyes continue to drive them to new heights with each impact of their sex.

Jade's legs are up in the air, it all felt so surreal but they were lost in the moment together to care about that. They were both approaching orgasm so Trina slowed down what she was doing. Only to grind herself on Jade in a rotating fashion. Both their clits were being wetly glided against the other's, Trina hit's the spot again and again and again and Jade gives her the sign that she was coming. Her nails dug into Trina's ass, her toes curled and her pussy came so hard she might as well have passed out, Trina then came and drenched Jade's mound with a flood of her own cum. Jade grabbed and kneaded Trina's large breasts, Trina did the same as both girls continued to writhe and buck in pleasure.

After their little session, Jade grabbed her clothes and placed them on. Trina opened her window to let the smell of pussy escape, Jade lifted her thong and skirt back up.

"Don't think this changes anything Trina, I still don't like you…but I guess your ok…to a certain extent. I'm gonna go wait downstairs for Beck."

"The feeling's mutual…_Gank_" Trina replied, murmuring the last part.

* * *

**Vega Residence, Outside**

(Beck and Tori)

Coming back in Beck's truck, Tori leaves and hand's a piece of paper to him. He opens it and smiles, he tucks it away in his coat pocket and asks Tori to call Jade over to him. Tori blew him a kiss and went inside her house, a few seconds later Jade came walking out fixing her hair. She stepped into the truck and gave Beck a kiss, Beck backed his pick up back on the street and sped away.

* * *

**(!)** _"This is the last chapter for this series, stay alert for a new story called...House Of Flesh: The Series. no longer about one shots but a full story dedicated to smut and debauchery._


End file.
